1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer performing printing by applying a liquid on a medium, and more specifically to a holding member for a liquid storage container for removably mounting the liquid storage container which supplies the liquid to be applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer which has a holding member for removably mounting a liquid storage container and which performs printing with a liquid supplied from the liquid storage container mounted on the holding member has been known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-110577, for example, discloses a holding member for a liquid storage container for use in a liquid ejection head for applying a liquid on a medium. As a liquid supply mechanism, the holding member and the liquid storage container have a liquid supply needle which is to be inserted into the liquid storage container and a liquid supply port into which the liquid supply needle is inserted, respectively. Through the liquid supply needle of the holding member inserted into the liquid supply port of the liquid storage container, the liquid is supplied to the liquid ejection head. Inserting the liquid storage container into an interior space of the holding member to engage both the liquid supply mechanisms with each other at a locking position enables the supply of the liquid. The holding member has a locking member, for example, in a shape of a nail, so as to lock the liquid storage container at the locking position, and the liquid storage container has a complementary locking mechanism such as an engagement member, for example, in a shape of a recess, which engages with the locking member.